


Kanelbullens Dag

by kexian



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kexian/pseuds/kexian
Summary: 肉桂卷日贺文！
Relationships: Mercutio & Benvolio Montague & Romeo Montague





	Kanelbullens Dag

**Author's Note:**

> 肉桂卷日贺文！

[茂丘西奥在厨房柜子深处翻出了一张食谱。  
他们刚刚搬进这间公寓。上一任房客走的有些匆忙，也可能是因为清洁工没有去翻看柜子夹层。总之茂丘西奥在柜子缝隙里看到了纸张揉皱又压平的一角。他几乎拆了整块隔板，才把方子抽出来。  
“是肉桂卷。”班伏里奥对着谷歌翻译研究了半天之后说，“我觉得上面写的是瑞典语，之前这里住的是瑞典人？”  
“有可能，”罗密欧趴在上一任租客留下来的宜家沙发上，怀里抱着软乎乎的鲨鱼抱枕，“班尼我打算也去买一个放在床上。”  
“今天是肉桂卷日诶！”茂丘西奥趴在沙发靠背上盯着手机，“就是十月四号，肉桂卷之神一定是想让我们今天做肉桂卷才把方子留下来的！班尼你来做肉桂卷吧！”  
“刚搬来还没有什么材料诶。”班伏里奥埋头研究方子上的配料，拿着铅笔小心地在边上标上翻译备注，“为什么还有肉桂卷日？”  
“肉桂卷是那天发明的吗？”罗密欧问。  
“你们管这么多干嘛啦！总是今天一定要吃肉桂卷，不然半夜会有人来敲窗户的。”茂丘西奥挺胸抬头，严肃地宣布。罗密欧抱着鲨鱼扭过头去看他的手机屏幕，上头明晃晃地写着“10月4日，家家户户都要吃肉桂卷哦！”方子上只画了黑白简笔画，但是网页上黄澄澄明亮亮的肉桂卷看上去分外诱人，几乎有甜蜜蜜的香气混着咖啡的清香顺着屏幕飘出来。  
于是罗密欧抱着抱枕蹭到班伏里奥身边，下巴搭在表哥的肩膀上：“班尼——”  
茂丘西奥捧着手机搭上班伏里奥另一边的肩膀：“班尼——”  
班伏里奥从来都说不出拒绝。  
他揉了揉乱糟糟的金发，在方子上标上了最后一条原材料：“你们收拾一下，我们去超市？”

方子上的材料并不复杂，搬进来后还没有使用过的烤箱也被清洁工人擦得闪亮发光。班伏里奥把材料挨个从纸袋里搬出来在料理台上一字排开，罗密欧捧着食谱站在他后面念念有词，茂丘西奥不安分地翻动料理台上的食材，剪开了每个包装  
“第一步，拿温水把酵母粉化开，放250克面粉，牛奶，20克糖…”  
“罗密欧你读慢一点啦，”班伏里奥忙着把小天平从箱子里搬出来擦干净，“茂丘西奥你去拿那个最大的碗出来。”他小心翼翼地挑出合适的砝码，在天平上铺上纸。茂丘西奥咚地一声把玻璃碗放在料理台上，探出大半个身子绕过班伏里奥去拎被他自己剪开的面粉，面粉袋子太重了，手到半空一歪，小半包面粉都撒在了低头看砝码的班伏里奥身上。  
“…一勺盐，融化20克黄油…”罗密欧还在埋头研究班伏里奥的字迹，而班伏里奥本人深吸了一口气，然后被扑簌簌落下的面粉呛得咳嗽起来。  
“茂…咳咳咳，茂丘西奥！”  
“对不起啦班尼…”茂丘西奥拎着面粉悬在半空，赶在班伏里奥直起上半身前把袋子丢到了料理台上，然后啪叽一口亲在班伏里奥侧脸上，下半张脸上也黏上了白花花的面粉。  
“...20克黄油…出什么事了？”罗密欧从食谱上抬起头，困惑地撅起嘴，“班尼？”  
“没事，茂丘西奥把面粉撒了。”班伏里奥对着茂丘西奥的绿眼睛放弃挣扎，抽了一张厨房纸试图擦掉脸上的面粉，“罗密欧，你和茂丘西奥把那边的锅拿出来化一点黄油，多少克来着？20？”  
“我们有面包机诶！”茂丘西奥把沾着面粉的脑袋探进柜子里，片刻后欢呼着把怀里的机器墩在料理台上，“试试，试试。”

“为什么它发出的声音那么奇怪。”  
“我们是不是按错键了？”  
“不会啊，就是说明书上面写的啊？”班伏里奥探头去看罗密欧手上的说明书和食谱，“要做出筋膜状的面团，要两个揉面程序，还要发酵…1个小时。”  
“但是声音真的好奇怪哦。”茂丘西奥皱着眉毛说，罗密欧赞同地点头。班伏里奥按住他们的后脖子把他们推回料理台的另一头：“好啦别管那个了，罗尼我们要怎么做肉桂糖？”  
他们在超市里只找到了细长条的肉桂，班伏里奥拿着小矬子小心翼翼地磨，罗密欧拿着茶勺在下面接，茂丘西奥围着被包裹起来的面团，跃跃欲试想要在上面戳几个洞，肉桂特殊的香气浅浅飘在厨房里。  
“味道好特别。”罗密欧把一茶勺肉桂粉末倒在装着红糖的玻璃碗里。  
“你喜欢吗？”班伏里奥放下小矬子，看着罗密欧归整厨房纸上细碎的肉桂粉末，“我们之前居然一直都没吃过。”  
“我觉得很好闻。”罗密欧搅动玻璃碗里的糖粉混合物，“还有那么多肉桂，可以做好多好多次了。”  
“就两茶勺，”班伏里奥看了一眼手边的食谱，在料理台上腾出一块空地放发酵的面团，在上面撒了一层面粉，“都是茂丘西奥非要买那么多。”  
“以后还可以做嘛，”茂丘西奥抱着玻璃碗过来，把胀大的面团从里面扒拉出来，手指上黏糊糊的都是面团，“对不对啦罗尼。”  
班伏里奥接手了茂丘西奥扒拉出来的面团，把面团拍成薄薄的面皮，罗密欧在上面撒上肉桂糖粉，茂丘西奥乱糟糟的头发摩擦在他们的后脖颈上。他们握着同一把刀切开细长面皮卷，把料理台上的面团挨个转移到刷了油的烤盘上。  
“食谱上说要烤多久，罗尼？”班伏里奥把面团发酵后满满当当的烤盘推进预热后的烤箱里，乱糟糟的金发上都是面粉，在他弯腰去看烤箱旋钮的时候扑簌簌地飘落到地上。  
“20分钟，出炉之后要撒糖粒。”罗密欧把方子折起来塞进口袋，挤到茂丘西奥身边和他一起盯着烤箱玻璃。班伏里奥转动烤箱旋钮，指针精准地定在了20上头。  
“好啦。”他站直拍拍手，把手指上黏糊糊的面团拍落到厨房地面上，“我们出去吧。”  
茂丘西奥转过头，突然爆发出一阵大笑：“罗密欧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你看班尼这个样子像不像老了很多岁哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”  
班伏里奥气恼地推着他出了厨房，把笑的脸都有些发白的茂丘西奥推倒在沙发上。罗密欧跟在他身边试图帮表哥拍掉头发上的面粉，走到半路上终于忍不住捂住嘴闷笑，手心的一点面粉粘在了嘴角上。班伏里奥叹了一口气，跌坐在茂丘西奥身边，也跟着笑起来。罗密欧和茂丘西奥去牵他沾满面粉的手，三个男孩在沙发上滚成一团。  
烤箱里弥漫出肉桂卷暖洋洋的甜香。]

班伏里奥整理房间的时候从箱子最下面翻出了一张食谱，上面的铅笔字迹已经模糊，隐约还能认出是他自己的笔迹，茂丘西奥还在角落上画了一个小小的肉桂卷简笔画，肉桂温暖甜美的香气好像还环绕在空荡荡的房间里。  
方子无声无息地滑落，班伏里奥微微仰起头，冰凉的泪水顺着下颌线汇集到，啪地砸在纸面上。


End file.
